


Piper

by nazgularepeopletoo



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, mostly pre-particle accelerator, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgularepeopletoo/pseuds/nazgularepeopletoo
Summary: A poem written from Hartley's point of view





	

I don’t know what to do  
He kicked me out when I was right  
I can’t see a way through

And no one even has a clue  
What could occur this night  
I don’t know what to do

There is no one to speak to  
To bring his plans to light  
I can’t see a way through

 

The damn thing went and blew  
The future doesn’t look too bright  
I don’t know what to do  
I can’t see a way through


End file.
